


Intolerable

by richieblows



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Dates, It's cute just read it, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows
Summary: Prompt: "We were both stood up for dates at the same nice restaurant so we decide to eat together and split the check but I dunno you’re pretty interesting and I might want you to choke me a little.”





	Intolerable

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about how Richie and Eddie meet, not rated because it's not yet explicit but second chapter will be.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! I just got back into the fandom yesterday so hearing if I’m doing this right or wrong would nice (-,:

It started off horribly. That’s for sure. With Eddie sitting down at a beautifully expensive restaurant, with a beautiful view of the skyline and a tasteful candle lit at the center of the table. He’d ordered a bottle of wine and waited for his date with a smile on his face. Not even five minutes in, and a man asked if he’d like to join him at his table, seeing as they were both sitting alone. Eddie looked up at him and gave him a small smile. It was kind of him, and maybe he would have agreed if he wasn’t so invested in someone else at the moment. He politely declined and went back to his wine with a smile permanently on his face.

Five minutes turned to twenty, which turned into an hour. Which turned into Eddie grabbing his uncorked wine bottle and stomping over to the man who’d asked him if he’d like to sit with him for dinner. Where Eddie was two wine glasses in and the man that sat before him looked a little concerned for his well being. 

“So, uh… what’s your name?” the stranger asked, and Eddie couldn’t help but take two more gulps of his new drink after stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. The drink was awful. Vodka and coke or something? It tasted like shit– Eddie preferred fruity, subtle drinks, but Ricky had insisted that he’d like vodka and coke more. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, it’s nice to meet you… under these, interesting circumstances.” Randal... was that his name? Randal eyed him as Eddie took another sip of his drink. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Eddie had met an incredible man the night before who talked to him all evening while he was at a bar, then after a heavy make out session he’d insisted he take Eddie out to dinner. Which turned into Eddie sitting at this pricey restaurant for the better part of an hour and nearly leaving until Mickey…. Randy? was inviting him to sit as his table.

“I mean— I figured it would be rather gentlemanly of me, considering you’ve been sitting there for almost an hour.” Eddie didn’t know if he heard the guy whisper,  _ stuffing your face with bread rolls _ , under his breath but Eddie chose to ignore it. He didn’t have to listen to a man who had probably never been stood up before in his life, if his face was any indicator. And Eddie could be honest, he might’ve been a little too attracted to the guy with messy hair and a tailored suit.

Eddie took a small sip of his drink before he cleared his throat. “Well, how long have you been here…Remmy?” He asked quietly.

Rendel’s hand skimmed across the menu, his eye contact breaking from Eddie to look suddenly interested in the menu. “Well, uh… it’s Richie. And it’s nine right now so… maybe three–” 

Eddie burst out laughing when he heard Richie’s hushed response. “ _ Three _ hours? How pretty was this girl? Holy shit— was she worth it?”

“I mean, I  _ thought _ so.” Richie admitted, his eyes moving from Eddie to the waiter who might’ve been standing there a second too long. Eddie really wasn’t focusing on anything but his own pity, and Richie ordered for the both of them, a smile returning to his face when the waiter left. “She was really attractive, so I thought taking her out for a ridiculously overpriced date would’ve been a good idea…”

“Okay okay okay—“ Eddie raised his hands up to quiet Richie. He slid his chair in closer to the table, leaning forward to get closer to Richie. “What is Richie Posier’s type? I’m dying to know.”

“It’s uh. It’s Tozier. God, your memory is shit.” He gave Eddie a look that might've made Eddie’s heartbeat a little too fast. “She had a really conservative look to her. Long skirts and cardigans, and really pretty eyes. She had a bit of a mouth on her too, she was really witty and you never would’ve thought that she was, with that closed off look that she had.” He snatched Eddie’s bread from his hands and popped it into his mouth, smiling when Eddie huffed at him. “She kinda looked like you, short and cute.” 

Eddie scowled and plucked the last piece of bread, tearing it to pieces to smear into the butter and stuff down his throat. “I am not short and cute.” 

Richie’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. “Do you have any evidence to disprove my claims? Because I’m staring at all of my evidence right now and it’s making me think that I’m gonna win this argument, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that,” he bit back a dumb retort, which probably wouldn’t have made sense anyway. Richie was dumb, he was acting so casual with Eddie as though they’d known each other their whole lives and that wasn’t something that Eddie just… did. He didn’t open up to random strangers who ordered for him and insisted he try everything he already knew he wouldn’t like. He didn’t speak to men who wore tailored suits and had young, messy curls. He definitely didn’t become friends with guys that he wouldn’t mind fucking in the back of a car. Or maybe blowing him in the alley out back, Christ— what was he thinking?

Eddie smoothed out the napkin at his lap and tried to reel his focus back into Richie, who was smiling at him in a curious way that made Eddie more than a little nervous. “Uh, what?”

“I said uh… what about your date? How did you two meet?”

_ He was trying to fuck me in a gross bar last night? _

_ We were making out in a dirty bathroom stall and he said he’d call me. _

_ We were stumbling out of the bar together and he told me to meet him here tonight. _

“We met at this group thing last night. And he started talking to me and asked if I wanted to go out to dinner and I guess he might’ve had one too many drinks because I think he forgot.” Eddie forced out a laugh as if everything was okay and this didn’t matter to him. As if he wasn’t willing to wait for this guy for three hours like Richie was waiting to meet this girl. As if he hadn’t been touched or cared for like that in months and he might’ve been craving a small bit of love from anyone at this point. 

“Well shit. Let me tell you, Eds,” Richie sat up and downed the rest of his drink, before handing it off to a waiter that rushed over to refill their glasses. “I could out drink a fuckin, gorilla or something, and you’d be the only thing I’d remember because, well…  _ look _ at yourself.”

Eddie felt his cheeks pinken up a little, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit at the compliment. Richie’s smile was warm, and Eddie really didn’t need that one guy to have a good night, he had already forgotten his name. “Do you flirt with everyone that gets stood up here, or am I just lucky?” Eddie asked, and yelped when he felt a foot nudged his.

“Just you, buttercup.” Richie murmured, his eyes still glued to Eddie’s. “Really though, you’re kinda making me happy that I got stood up here. But,” Richie sat up straighter and looked around. “This isn’t really my idea of a good first date. You know what I mean?” 

Eddie perked up a little bit and looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?” In the back of his mind, he was hoping that Richie would suggest a more private setting. Maybe in his car or the back alley for ten minutes, if Eddie could even last that long. 

“What I mean is, we should definitely be packing our dinner up here for tomorrow morning and—“ Eddie couldn’t help but get stuck on the  _ tomorrow morning  _ part of that sentence, “— we should go somewhere else. Somewhere that’s more… first date appropriate.”

Eddie wanted to say no. He wanted to roll his eyes and pay his bill and just… take his food and leave. Maybe eat in his living room while watching some sort of show on Netflix. He certainly didn’t want to go out with a guy who was all smiles and was shamelessly ogling him the entire night. A straight guy, at that. “Wait, aren’t you straight?” bubbled up from Eddie’s throat, and Richie could only roll his eyes. 

“Bisexuality is a real thing, come on.” He raised a hand up to get the bill and paid for both of their meals, requesting that it be boxed up. “I feel like we’re in a world with a bunch of rich assholes when I’m up here. Don’t you agree?” Eddie stumbled over his feet as Richie stood up and lead Eddie out with their food in hand. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat as he felt that big hand press against his lower back, he could feel it burning through his suit. He stumbled into the elevator and smiled when Richie leaned into him a little too close as they awaited their destination.

“Your car or mine?” Eddie asked quietly, and Richie shrugged a little bit. 

“I feel like you’re in the mood to be wowed tonight, so how about we take mine?” Before Eddie could argue that his car is pretty  _ wow _ , he was being ushered out of the building and down the road where a car was waiting to pick them up. Richie opened the door for Eddie to climb into, before following after. 

“Where to, sir?” The car driver asked, and Richie slid him his phone to a location he’d typed out. 

As they began their drive, Eddie began to realize the situation he was in. Slightly drunk, but not too drunk to not remember what was going to happen tonight. A tall man who clearly had money and the confidence to back it up, and a driver who could be his murdering side kick that was probably taking Eddie back to their large mansion to cannibalize him. “Oh God you’re gonna eat me aren’t you?” Eddie mumbled, and Richie’s laugh couldn’t have been prettier. 

“What? I’m not– well, did you want that? I’m not sure what you expect on first dates with complete strangers but that wasn’t what I had in mind.” Richie stayed on his side of the car, leaning against his seat and smiling as he watched Eddie who must’ve looked panicked in the car. “It was kind of easy to get you into my car though, shit. I’m glad some sleaze didn’t snatch you up before I did.” He murmured, and Eddie huffed a little bit. 

“I’m strong, you don’t want to mess with me–” he started, only to yelp as the car lurched to a stop. 

“Oh, we’re here!” Richie hummed, and he looked out the window to see a neon teal sign above them, which read  _ Sunny’s Diner. _

“Where is… here?” Eddie asked as he was physically pulled out of the car and toward a restaurant that looked like it was barely being held up by a few pillars.

“Do you not know what a twenty-four hour diner is when you see one?” Richie asked. And Eddie rolled his eyes and jabbed Richie’s side with his elbow.

“I know what a fucking diner is– why are we here? I’m not dressed for this.”

“I accidentally got married once and the whole party ate here– was the best party I’d been to in years.” Eddie wanted to question  _ everything _ in that sentence, but was hit with the scent of bacon and strawberries and it felt like he was back home in Derry after years of being gone. He moved to a corner booth that no one seemed to be around, and Richie sat down across from him, his crisp cut suit looking so out of place in this run down, brightly lit diner. 

“Why here?” Eddie asked, and Richie shrugged.

“It feels more real than a five star restaurant where it costs almost a hundred dollars for a steak. The burgers here are killer too.” Eddie looked at the menu that was set before him, before he was glancing back up at Richie, expecting more than just that, as a response. Richie pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “This is what I feel like fun is. This is real and I’m not playing some shitty part, do you know what I mean?” He asked, with eyes that were hopeful and seemed almost pained. “I don’t know. I want to be separated from what I’m monetarily worth, every person I’ve ever been with sees money when they see me. And that’s not me, you know? I want to be seen as that dick who might want to take you out at a shady diner at three in the morning.”

“You’re simple, is what you’re saying.” Eddie murmured, and Richie snorted.

“Well– I wouldn’t say that–”

“But you are!” Eddie insisted, probably a little louder than necessary by the number of people turning their heads. “You are,” He whispered, “you’re a simple guy with simple wants, aren’t you? At the end of the day you wouldn’t mind eating at a place that feels like home because it makes you feel like a part of you is back where it belongs and you’re just looking for someone who wants that just as much as you do, right?” Eddie asked. When he got a gaping stare from Richie, he reeled back a bit. “I mean, I’ve never really thought of money as something that was worth flaunting. I’ve never been to that restaurant before, I actually haven’t even heard of it… It wasn’t comfortable, and it was way too dark in there, you know? I’m pretty sure I could’ve eaten off the floor of the fucking bathroom in there too!” Eddie snapped, and he didn’t know why he was so annoyed but he just… was. “And people shouldn't look at you because of how much money you have. They should be looking at you because you’re hot and you’re kind of a dick and you look so confident it’s annoying.”

“I think you’re giving me a boner.” Richie admitted, and Eddie groaned.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Do you wanna come over to mine after this?”

“I thought that was implied.”

Richie couldn’t help but smile and Eddie couldn’t help but feel like he won the moment he got stood up.


End file.
